


Intermission

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [71]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media’s Detroit Evolution
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nutcracker, Octopunk Advent, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Nines and Gavin are at the ballet and asked to buy a CD.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 7





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Octopunk Media’s advent. Day 7 prompt was Nutcracker.

Nines stretched as he stood up and the lights of the theatre lights came up and glanced around as other people did the same, or tried as quickly as possible to climb the stairs to go to stand in line for the bathroom.

“Hey Sweetie, You’re sister and I are gonna go to the restroom during intermission. Would you and Gavin be the gentlemen I know you are and grab me a CD while you stretch your legs?”

“Sure Mom.”

“Thanks. Be right back.” and then handing Nines some money from her purse disappeared into the crowd heading for the restrooms.

“Ready to brave the crowd with me?” Nines asked, looking at Gavin who was still seated 

“Yeah,” Gavin said, smiling when Nines offered him a hand up.

\---

“So, what show are we watching again?” Gavin asked as they weaved in out of people looking for the merchant table.

“Seriously?” Nines asked glancing at his partner, a partner that was handling things a lot better than Nines had expected him to. A partner who was very nice to look at and kiss if Nines was being honest with himself.

“Omg! You should see your face. You look so worried, like a day or two with your family has caused me to go crazy.” Gavin said, “I was just joking, trying to jerk your chain some. I know we’re seeing The Nutcracker.” 

“Well, my family can be a bit much.” Nines said as they found the line for the CDs. 

“Don’t worry about it. The only time my brain short-circuited a little bit was when you kissed me” Gavin said, and then blushed beet red. “Pretend I didn’t just say that.”

Nines says nothing as he flashes Gavin a smile.

“You know the vinyl is way better, right?” Gavin said after the line moved somewhat.

“I know.” Nine said, stepping forward, “But Mom doesn’t have a vinyl player.”

Gavin just nods understanding.

“What do you think is the best song?” Nines asked 

The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy is epic.” Gavin said after thinking about it for a second.

“Yep.” Nine said, and then they fell silent for a while after that.

Neither Nines nor Gavin realizes they’re holding hands until Nines has to pay for the music CD. 


End file.
